Mortal Kombat Kombatant Files: Jeff The Killer
by KJMusical
Summary: This is what I think Jeff The Killer would be like if he was a playable character in Mortal Kombat 9. Rated T for violence. R&R! Don't like? Don't read!


**Author's Note: Okay, I know it's been a long time since I last did an Kombatant File but it was because I was working on other projects.**

**I apologize for the year long wait.**

**Anyway, right now I'm gonna give you a file for Jeff The Killer. Bear in mind, somethings about Jeff here are made up.**

**And what better time to release this than Halloween. As if The Ponyville Curse wasn't enough!**

**And Invader Jrek, Papercut & someone else, I'm sorry but at the moment, I don't take requests.**

MK Kombatant #4

Name: Jeff The Killer

Age: 18

Status: Creepypasta Serial Killer

Origin: New Jersey

Fighting Style: None

Resides: Unknown

Species: Human

Allies: None

Enemies: None

Alignment: Evil

Battle Cry: "Time to go to sleep!"

Battle Introduction: Under flickering lights, Jeff walks towards the opponent and says his battle cry before putting out his knives and sharpening them.

Description (Primary): Wears a white blood-stained hoodie with black dress pants and black shoes. He also holds two large kitchen knives.

(Alternate): Wears a black tracksuit with grey sweat pants and white bloody trainers, holding two knives like his primary costume. He also has his face too.

Background: Born and raised in New Jersey, Jeff Summers moved to South Pennsylvania with his mother, Margret, his father Peter and his brother Liu. Almost immediately after arriving, Jeff got into a fight with a group of bullies and Liu took the blame for him.

Later, Jeff got into another fight with the same group of bullies and killed them all, but not before having his skin and hair bleached and burned.

After a few days in the hospital, he was released with a horribly disfigured face. He then went insane, carved a smile into his cheeks, burned out his eyelids and murdered his family.

Jeff then proceeded to enter Outworld. However, Shao Kahn proved too powerful for Jeff and badly crippled him.

Now, under intense rage and a bloody desire for revenge, Jeff sharps his knives, gathers his evil powers and enters the tournament.

Special Attacks: Listed Below

Man's Best Friend: Jeff uses a spell and Smile Dog appears. It jumps at the opponent and bites them before vanishing.

Pain In The Neck: Jeff kicks the opponent in the knee, causing him/her to fall to his/her knees. Jeff then grabs the opponent's neck and twists it.

Knife Trick: Jeff throws one of his knives into the opponent's chest before running up and punching the opponent away from him.

Bloody Teleport: Jeff falls into a pile of blood and reappears either far away or close to the opponent.

X-Ray attack: Jeff stabs the opponent in the thigh, damaging the leg bone. He then grabs the opponent's wrist and twists it, breaking it. He then kicks the opponent away from him, breaking their ribcage.

Pre-finisher: Jeff chuckles whilst clanging his knives together.

Fatality 1: Jeff walks up to the opponent and stabs him/her in the chest. He then stabs him/her multiple times until the opponent falls back dead.

Fatality 2: Jeff punches the opponent in the face to stun them. He then cuts open the victim's stomach and pulls the skin apart before ripping out his/her organs.

Hara-Kiri: Jeff kneels down and using his knives, slashes his throat.

Babality: Jeff hugs a small teddy bear. After a few seconds, he throws it on the ground and starts stabbing it with a large plastic knife, giggling whilst doing so. He still has his trademark smile as a baby, however it just looks like red face paint rather than an actual scar.

Winning action: Jeff notices the camera and walks towards it. The camera backs away then falls. Finally, Jeff raises his knife and stabs the ground before it, blood rising out of it, before the view fades to black.

Ending: Jeff managed to brutally murder Shao Kahn and get his revenge against the tyrant. Jeff immediately felt his energy intensify.

Raiden saw nothing but pure evil in Jeff's soul and to prevent any more blood shed, banished him to the NetherRealm. But Raiden misunderstood the amount of power now had.

Jeff wasn't seen again ever since the tournament. Some say he's still trapped in the NetherRealm, trying to escape. Others say he died on the way and that his killing spree was over. However, there has been a rumour arising that he was last seen in Earth Realm.


End file.
